


[Fanvid] I Fall in Love with You

by sbisque



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic video from Shaun's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] I Fall in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> 'Shelter' is one of my favorite gay films. Who couldn't love Shaun and Zach?

[I Fall in Love with You (A Shelter Fan Video)](http://vimeo.com/87439232) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
